I'll be
by Pumpkincredible
Summary: Blaine & Sam sont meilleurs amis, jusqu'au jour où Sam commence à développer d'autres sentiments pour Blaine. Le problème? Blaine est fou amoureux de Kurt, bien sûr. Enfin, c'est ce que croyait Sam jusqu'au jour où Blaine l'embrassa. # Blam !


**Disclaimer: Glee ne m'appartient pas, ahem.**

**A/N: Bref one-shot sur Blam, basé en partie sur un RP. Blaine & Sam sont meilleurs amis, jusqu'au jour où Sam commence à développer d'autres sentiments pour Blaine. Le problème? Blaine est fou amoureux de Kurt, bien sûr. Enfin, c'est ce que croyait Sam jusqu'au jour où Blaine l'embrassa.  
**

****Two is better than one.

Les deux garçons étaient en train de chahuter ensemble dans les gradins du stade de foot. Ils riaient, plaisantaient, se taquinaient comme à leur habitude. Ils restèrent un moment face à face, tentant de reprendre leur souffle sans pour autant y arriver. Le cœur de Sam fit un raté. Toute cette situation devenait bien trop compliquée. Blaine avait beau être son meilleur ami, il voulait plus. Il soupira, le regard perdu dans le vague. Quand Blaine l'appela soudain.

"Hé oooh, Sam. Tu m'écoutes quand je parle?"

Sam releva les yeux et allait répondre quelque chose quand les lèvres de Blaine atterrirent sur les siennes. Bam. Court circuit du cerveau. Il ne comprenait plus rien à la situation. Il était en train de rêver, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Du coup, il l'embrassa en retour.

"Blaine.. qu'est ce que tu fais?" demanda soudain une voix blessée.

Blaine s'écarta et Sam ouvrit les yeux. Kurt se tenait à côté d'eux, les larmes aux yeux. Mon dieu, qu'avaient-ils fait?

"Kurt.." commença Blaine, mais ce dernier tourna les talons et commença à descendre les gradins.

Blaine voulut le rattraper.

"Kurt attends! Je vais tout t'expliquer, attends !" cria-t-il avant de se lever pour lui courir après.

Sam lui attrapa alors le poignet, le forçant à se retourner.

"C'était quoi ça? Tu crois pas que j'ai le droit à une quelconque explication, moi aussi?" Sam lui demanda d'une voix bien plus dure qu'il ne le voulait, le regard quelque peu blessé aussi.

Blaine le regarda, perdu. Puis regarda Kurt qui descendait toujours. Puis Sam de nouveau. Il secoua juste la tête, des larmes coulant maintenant sur ses joues.

"Je suis désolé.." murmura-t-il avant de poursuivre Kurt.

Sam se retrouva seul, avec ses pensées contradictoires pour seule compagnie, le goût des lèvres de Blaine toujours sur les siennes. Il porta sa main sur ses lèvres, puis se prit la tête entre les mains, essayant de se contrôler pour ne pas pleurer. Il savait que ça allait arriver un jour, il savait depuis le début que Blaine lui briserait le cœur. Mais jamais il n'avait pensé une seule fois que cela se passerait de cette façon.

Une semaine avait passé et Sam ne s'était toujours pas remis du baiser. Blaine l'évitait, le reste du Glee Club l'évitait, sauf Mike, mais ça c'était parce qu'il était juste trop gentil pour envoyer Sam balader. Kurt et Blaine avait rompu. Et même, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, c'était Blaine qui avait rompu alors que Kurt allait lui pardonner. Sam en avait marre de ce trou béant dans sa poitrine qui ne voulait pas s'en aller, il en avait marre que Blaine parasite toutes ses pensées. En un baiser, Blaine avait décuplé ses espoirs les plus fous et les avait anéantis en même temps. En plus de ça, Sam s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir fait ça à Kurt. Il avait essayé de s'excuser mais Kurt n'avait même pas voulut l'écouter. Pas le moindre mot. Il lui avait fait passer un message par Mike, qui n'avait pas osé refuser, mais il n'avait pas reçu de réponse. Il comprenait. Kurt devait souffrir au moins autant que lui.

Il se réfugia derrière la porte de son casier pour échapper à l'un des nombreux regard de killer de Rachel et Mercedes. Il fut surpris d'y trouver un mot. L'écriture familière fit battre son coeur plus fort, bien malgré lui. "Rejoins-moi à 16h dans l'auditorium, s'il te plaît. -B." Il regarda sa montre spider-man -oui c'était un truc de gamin, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en passer- 15h53. Et bien malgré lui, ses pas le portèrent déjà vers l'auditorium. Il faisait noir lorsqu'il rentra.

"Blaine?" appela-t-il timidement.

Alors les lumières s'allumèrent et Blaine apparut sur scène. Et se mit à chanter.

_You got that smile_  
_That only heaven can make _  
_I'll pray to God every day _  
_That you keep that smile _  
_Yeah, you are my dream _  
_There's not a thing I won't do _  
_I'll give my life up for you _  
_'Cause you are my dream _  
_And, baby, everything that I have is yours _  
_You will never go cold or hungry _  
_I'll be there when you're insecure _  
_Let you know that you're always lovely, boy _  
_'Cause you are the only thing that I got right now _  
_One day when the sky is fallin' _  
_I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you _  
_Nothing will ever come between us _  
_'Cause I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you (...) _  
_And, baby, everything that I have is yours _  
_You will never go cold or hungry _  
_I'll be there when you're insecure _  
_Let you know that you're always lovely, boy  
'Cause you are the only thing that I got right now _  
_One day when the sky is fallin' _  
_I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you _  
_Nothing will ever come between us _  
_I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you _  
_We're made for one another, me and you _  
_And I have no fear, I know we'll make it through _  
_One day when the sky is fallin' _  
_I'll be standing right next to you, whoa _  
_One day when the sky is fallin' _  
_I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you _  
_Nothing will ever come between us _  
_I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you _  
_Stand by my side, side, side _  
_When the sky falls down I'll be there, I'll be there _  
_You've got that smile _  
_That only heaven can make I pray to God every day _  
_To keep you forever, oh_

Durant la chanson, Sam s'était approché de la scène et se tenait maintenant debout devant. Blaine qui avait finit de chanter descendit alors de la scène et s'approcha de Sam.

"Je suis désolé, Sam. J'ai été un crétin et je m'en veux. Mais..", il soupira, "j'étais perdu, et j'avais peur de ce que je.. je ressentais pour toi. Ca n'excuse rien, j'en suis bien conscient.. C'est juste que.. quand je suis avec toi, tout semble tellement simple et parfait, tu es toujours là pour m'écouter, j'ai pas besoin d'essayer d'être interessant avec toi. Je voulais pas te le dire parce que.. parce que tu étais pas gay, enfin je veux dire, tu n'es pas gay, et j'avais Kurt, et je ne voulais pas gâcher notre amitié, et.. je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du t'embrasser. C'est juste que.. je t'aime tellement et.."

Mais Sam n'écoutait déjà plus. Nouveau court-circuit dans le cerveau. Blaine l'aimait. Un sourire apparut alors sur son visage, s'agrandissant de plus en plus, et il coupa la parole de Blaine.

"Blaine, la ferme un peu."

Blaine le regarda, perdu, et Sam ajouta en riant.

"Ca voulait dire 'embrasse moi, idiot' tu sais."

Et alors, Blaine l'embrassa une seconde fois.

C'était l'heure du Glee Club et tous les élèves étaient déjà là. Lorsque Mr. Shue demanda qui voulait commencer, ce fut, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, Sam et non Rachel qui se leva. Il prit sa guitare et s'avança nerveusement devant tout le monde. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Avant de commencer à chanter, il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerai vous parler. Je.. Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est.. Enfin.."

Il rougit et poursuivit espérant que Blaine ne le tuerait pas.

"Je sors avec Blaine. En quelque sorte. Enfin je crois."

Il baissa les yeux.

"Je sais que certains d'entre vous n'approuvent pas, et je sais aussi que vous avez toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir, surtout toi, Kurt. "

Il fit une pause et se mordit les lèvres avant de relever les yeux et de reprendre.

"Je voulais m'excuser pour ça. Mais d'un autre côté vous dire que je ne voulais pas que ça arrive serait mentir... Enfin je veux pas dire que je voulais que Kurt souffre, je pensais que c'est moi qui allait souffrir encore longtemps.. Blaine était - est encore - mon meilleur ami et il était fou de toi. Et moi je me forçais a ne pas penser a lui comme ça mais je ne pouvais pas, je n'y arrivais pas. J'étais en train de tomber amoureux de mon meilleur ami et j'étais totalement perdu. Et ça me tuait de l'intérieur, vraiment, de vous voir ensemble. Et puis.. "

Il fit une petite pause et un sourire presque enfantin apparu sur son visage.

"Et puis l'autre jour Blaine m'a embrassé. Et il a rompu avec Kurt. Et.. Il m'a chanté une chanson."

Il eut un petit rire.

"Woah. ça sonne incroyablement cliché dit comme ça, on se croirait dans un comédie romantique dont K... " Il s'interrompit, se rendant compte de ce qu'il allait dire, puis il haussa les épaules avant de reprendre.

"Et je sais pas encore ce qu'il se passe vraiment, je sais pas ce que ça va devenir, j'en ai aucune idée, mais je veux en profiter tant que c'est là."

Il regarda enfin Blaine.

"Enfin bref, cette chanson est pour toi."

Il commença a gratter sur sa guitare puis se mit à chanter.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
And emeralds from moutains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depths_

_And tell me that we belong together  
__And dress it up with the trappings of love  
__I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
__Instead of the gallow of heartache that hang from above_

_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
__I'll be love suicide  
__And I'll be better when I'm older  
__I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
__As we lie awake in my bed  
__And you're my survival, you're my livin' proof  
__My love is alive and not dead_

_And tell me that we belong together  
__And dress it up with the trappings of love  
__I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
__Instead of the gallow of heartache that hang from above_

_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
__I'll be love suicide  
__And I'll be better when I'm older  
__I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_And I dropped out, I burned up  
__I fought my way back from the dead  
__Turned in, turned on  
__Remembered the thing that you, you said._

_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
__I'll be love suicide  
__And I'll be better when I'm older  
__I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
__The greatest fan of your life_

_The greatest fan of your life._

Il gratta le dernier accord puis resta debout à regarder les autres, haletant légèrement. Puis il croisa le regard de Blaine, le visage illuminé par un sourire éclatant, et le reste du monde n'exista plus.


End file.
